Wingull Line/B2W2
Pelipper can be found on Routes 13 and 22, as well as the Giant Chasm. Important Matchups - Challenge Mode = * Hugh (Aspertia Overlook): * Hugh (Floccesy Ranch): * Gym #1 - Cheren (Aspertia City, Normal-type): * Gym #2 - Roxie (Virbank City, Poison-type): * Gym #3 - Burgh (Castelia City, Bug-type): * Colress (Route 4): * Gym #4 - Elesa (Nimbasa City, Electric-type): * Rood (Driftveil City): * Gym #5 - Clay (Driftveil City, Ground-type): * Hugh (Pokémon World Tournament): * Cheren (Pokémon World Tournament, Normal-type): * Colress (Pokémon World Tournament): * Gym #6 - Skyla (Mistralton City, Flying-type): * Hugh (Undella Town): * Zinzolin (Lacunosa Town, tag battle with Hugh): * Gym #7 - Drayden (Opelucid City, Dragon-type): * Zinzolin (Opelucid City): * Shadow (Opelucid City): * Gym #8 - Marlon (Humilau City, Water-type): * Zinzolin (Plasma Frigate, tag battle with Hugh): * Zinzolin (Plasma Frigate): * Colress (Plasma Frigate): * Shadow battle #1 (Plasma Frigate): * Shadow battle #2 (Plasma Frigate): * Shadow battle #3 (Plasma Frigate): * Black/White Kyurem (Giant Chasm): * Ghetsis (Giant Chasm): * Hugh (Victory Road): * Elite Four Shauntal (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): * Elite Four Marshal (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): * Elite Four Grimsley (Pokémon League, Dark-type): * Elite Four Caitlin (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): * Champion Iris (Pokémon League, Dragon-type): * Post-Game: }} Moves Recommended moveset: Scald, Ice Beam, Stockpile, Tailwind/Roost/Fly Recommended Teammates * Ground-types: Pelipper's weakness to Rock is annoying, but Electric types completely shut it down. Ground types take care of both of these issues handily. ** Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Excadrill, Krookodile, Golurk, Sandslash * Steel-types: while Pelipper doesn't necessarily benefit directly from having a steel type partner itself (other than dealing with the rock weakness), it resists both their Fire and Fighting weaknesses, and packs an immunity to Ground. Magnezone in Particular forms a perfect defensive core with Pelipper, each resisting what the other is weak to. ** Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Excadrill, Magnezone, Steelix * Offensive teammates: Pelipper isn't renowned for its raw attacking power, and so it appreciate allies that can break open sturdier foes, and sweepers appreciate the bulk and resistances Pelipper brings to the table. ** Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Excadrill, Darmanitan, Emboar, Chandelure, Cinccino Other Wingull's stats Pelipper's stats * What Nature do I want? Anything lowering Attack is worth its weight in gold. Bold makes Pelipper nigh invulnerable against non SE hits, and Modest gives you more kills off Scald and Ice beam. Minus speed is almost as good, although you may want that Speed on some occasions. Minus Defenses or Minus Special Attack are both pretty bad, although Careful and Impish can be worked around. * How good is the Wingull line in a Nuzlocke? It's not a beginner's pick, but for an early game flying type that you can't catch until late game, it's actually pretty good. If you find your team missing a water type, or just want something that can take Physical attacks well, Pelipper's your guy. * Weaknesses: Electric (4x), Rock * Resistances: Fire, Water, Fighting, Bug, Steel * Immunities: Ground * Neutralities: Normal, Grass, Ice, Poison, Flying, Psychic, Ghost, Dragon, Dark Category:Black 2/White 2 Category:To be reviewed